Spade's Special
Spade’s Special (スペードの特別, ''Sukitokushu'') is the ship that is owned by the Skull Spade Pirates, it is a massive Icebreaker ship. That is said it could over 1,000 people and supplies, often commented as the Titanic of the one piece world. It cost over 700,000,000 to build and is considered one of the strongest ships in the world. Design The ship itself is a massive ship made from all metal, much like the tetsushojo ships. However, it seems to be made from a much lighter and tougher metal than iron. The ship also can act like a submarine much like the Heart Pirate's ship as well, the ship is able to stay under the water for a few days before resurfacing. The design was mostly done by Spade himself, along with some help from Mitsunari. The jolly roger of the crew is painted on the sides of the ship. The figure head of the ship is a spade with a skull in it. Much like the own jolly roger of the crew. The ship is homed to many canons, which is very unique Spade has created a timing and a whole system in which. All of the canons could be manipulated by pressing a series of buttons from one place and no need for cannoners. Rooms Captain's Quarters Spade has a big room, in the center of the back wall. Is a king size bed, with a set off fine bedding. On his walls are several pictures of him with his marine buddies during his time as one and along the right side of the room. He has a oak desk and a matching chair, with some nick knacks and a book shelf next to it. On the left sides of the wall is several wracks where he keeps his swords and other weapons he has collected over the years. His favorite piece is a liquor cabinet and a small bar that he holds his favorite whiskeys. He also has a door leading out to a small deck at the back of the ship, where he sits out there at night. Spade then has a dresser with all of his cloths and the last drawer is full of his shoes. Throughout the room there is a series of lights that are strung on the ceiling of his room. Mistunari's Mistunari's room is a very simple to fits his own tastes, he has a queen sized bed. He has a collection of photos on a desk that show many of his different students and other moments. On the right wall, he has a collection of swords much like spade's room. He has different swords from different parts of the world, his favorite piece. Ishida's Ishida’s room is basic always, but more a prison cell than a room. It has a bed and a widow over looking the sea, however oddly enough that his room is located at the button level of the ship. Mostly sleeping with the lower ranking crew members of the skull spade pirates. Fan Rao's In Fan Rao’s room is decorated in a traditional Chinese style room, he has a golden statue of the Buddha over looking his own bed. The painting of his room is depicted in different scenes, such as the emperor and the Chinese gods. In the center of the room is a platform, with several rugs and pillows where he sits and meditates during his down time. Karakaze's Karakaze’s room is designed to look very basic; he has several swords lying across the walls and in the corners. He has a queen sized bed as well, with a table and chairs. He has several bottles of sake on the table and some food in a basket. Otoboro's Otoboro’s room is simple for him; he has a room with white walls and a queen sized bed. He has blue bedding's and pillows, he however seems to keep his geta outside his room. In keeping with Japanese traditions and has a sliding bamboo door into his room. He has several pans and knives hanging from racks the ceiling. Connecting to his room is the kitchen and through there is an opening to the galley. Gym The gym of the ship is several different areas in one room, there is a weight room and a sparing field The weight room is homed to many different types of weights from bare bells to some exorcise machines. The sparing field is a large area where one could fight another crew member to become stronger. Library The library is really the place where the crew members store different documents and other items. That they could look at and research, mostly Mitsunari and Karakze are in this room. The read over old scrolls and documents, about islands to fighting styles. Other The ship has many rooms as well, there is the engine room where Ishida is often seen working on the engines and up keeping it to make sure that they are working right. There is also a few guest rooms that their guests, they could have the comforts of home as they best could. There is also a armory in which many of the fire arms are kept out of the wet and is kept cool and drain. There is also a day room, basically is just a big living room with several chairs and couches. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Skull Spade Pirates Category:Ships